Insect Prince
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: Wriggle is the "insect prince". She is in love. Find out what things occur in the aftermath of their secret love. R&R
1. Beginnings

There was a girl, named Wriggle Nightbug. People knew her as the Insect Prince, ruling over the prairie grasslands. The mansion grounds she had were magnificent. The prairies she ruled stretched long and far, the grasses differing in height; from tickle your ankles, to high above your head, blowing in the wind. It was a beautiful landscape.

The thing that made the whole mansion better, was love. A love was blossoming between two people. Prince Wriggle was in love. Only at night would this love take flight, as the girl would sneak out to meet her lover. The two girls were in such a deep love, that when together, time seemed to stop. No business to handle, no jobs to give, nothing anyone had to do.

It was only until a large party that their love was just beginning. Wriggle had decided to have it. It was mostly an excuse to see Mystia, the beautiful girl she'd fallen in love with. But she also felt a little lonely in her mansion all by herself.

"Prince Wriggle!" Someone shouted, waving to Wriggle, who waved back and smiled. Her antennae were at alert.

"You look very good in your suit, Prince Wriggle!" Someone else cried. She could always pull off the male thing.

"Thank you." Wriggle said. "And welcome to the party floor." Yes, she had a floor just for parties and gatherings.

She stood in the center, adjusting her cuff-links. Her ears drooped in nervousness. Her wings folded.

When the insect prince saw the bird, her heart skipped a beat, and she resisted the urge to run over to her.

"Mystia." She waved, smiling regally.

"Wriggle!" Mystia waved back, walking over to her.

"Your kingdom looks lively as ever." Mystia chuckled, smiling.

"Smile!" A voice cried, and a light flashed, along with the click of a camera.

"Let us, step outside." Wriggle said.

The two stood on the balcony facing the moon. "Beautiful night. A nice breeze, nonetheless." Mystia smiled, leaning back on the rail.

"Yeah." Wriggle agreed, looking sideways at the bird, who was admiring the sky. She was love struck. "Let us, close the doors..." Wriggle said, pulling the large doors shut.

Mystia giggled, her voice heating up Wriggle's face. She felt Wriggle's hand in her's, and the other rested on her lower back.

"Let's dance." Wriggle smiled, as Mystia wrapped her arm around Wriggle's neck.

They stepped in rhythm, their features illuminated in the moonlight. Wriggle put her forehead against Mystia's, touching their noses together. Wriggle smiled, humming a piece of classical music. Their eyes were closed, and the world seemed to stop, just containing them two and no one else.

The insect prince felt the sparrow's lips on her own, and she accepted the kiss, smirking into it.

"I feel like I'm in complete love." The firefly said, looking into Mystia's brown eyes.

"Me too." The sparrow replied, caught in the emerald green eyes of her lover.

Wriggle slowly put her hands on Mystia's cheeks, pulling Mystia up onto her tip toes for a loving kiss. Mystia's arms wrapped around Wriggle's neck, and she leaned into the kiss, smiling.

"You know I have a... floor to myself.. right..?" Wriggle asked, chuckling.

"No. I didn't... Would you want to... maybe give me an in depth tour?" Mystia giggled.

"I could have the robots do i-" Wriggle started.

"I think it would be better if we went alone... Nobody else..." Mystia whispered into Wriggle's ear, making her face light up.

"F-F-Fine by me..!" Wriggle mumbled, flicking her eyes to Mystia's, and linking their hands.

The insect prince pulled open the doors, walking briskly through the huddles of people. Wriggle swiped her fingers on a glass tablet, which blinked and opened a door, which was a small elevator.

"Going up." A robotic voice said cheerfully, as the elevator slid to a stop.

"Good evening, sir." A butler bowed, holding a tray of empty containers. He stepped onto the elevator, getting off on the next floor.

The two finally got into Wriggle's floor. It was dark, as Wriggle had left and turned off the lights.

"Which do you want?" Wriggle asked, pressing a button. The glass panels that looked like windows lit up with deep space, sparkling galaxies and twinkling stars. It looked real. Mystia gasped. "Or, this one." She turned a dial. The panels lit up with what looked to be an early 21st century city, rain seeming to hit the windows. It even made a little noise. "Oh, yeah." Wriggle said, turning it back to space to show Mystia the different options. One showed planets, another meteors and comets. With the cityscape, there could be sunshine, rain, or night. Then Wriggle turned the dial again, showing underwater. There was an occasional fish, or movement of shadow. Mystia felt that with any of these backgrounds, she could reach out and touch them, like through an open window.

"Can I?" Mystia asked, stepping towards the glass tablet on the wall.

"Of course." Wriggle smiled.

Mystia chose the space, admiring the galaxies and stars.

"How did I know you'd love that one..?" Wriggle giggled, and Mystia followed.

Wriggle turned around, making a full circle around the room. "Well, this is my bedroom." She shrugged, setting her jacket and cape down, and they disappeared into the wall. "To the bath..?" She asked, pulling Mystia along.

"Why do you need a bathtub the size of a small pool?" Mystia chuckled.

"It's fun. Besides, it gives you more room to incorporate designs." Wriggle said, as she dimmed the lights and the floor of the pool changed, to a very realistic ocean, with a shark swimming idly below the surface. "I rarely use that one..." She said. "But I do like to change the water colors." She giggled.

"You do have a childish side." Mystia smiled.

"Yeah." The bug said, scratching the back of her head. "The toilet is behind that sliding panel." She pointed to the panel.

Mystia glanced around, nervously. "You can stay overnight." Wriggle said, making Mystia blush. "It gets lonely up here by myself. At least I have TV." She shrugged.

"Thanks!" Mystia smiled. "You don't mind if I lay on your bed now, do you?"

"You don't have to ask. Anything here is as much yours as it is mine." Wriggle ruffled Mystia's hair, stroking her ears.

Mystia slid onto Wriggle's bed. "It's floating... and so thin... But it feels like I'm on a cloud or something..." Mystia said, gasping.

"Yep." Wriggle said, climbing next to her.

Mystia turned to face Wriggle, pulling her in for a kiss, running her fingers through Wriggle's hair. Wriggle ran one hand down Mystia's body, and the other massaged one of her ears.

-x-x-

Mystia stirred in the bed, cringing and yawning. (I just yawned too omg)

"Good morning..." She heard, and it was Wriggle's voice. She turned over and smiled, pecking Wriggle's lips.

"Good morning." She replied.

"I could get used to this..." Wriggle smiled, giggling softly.

"I could get used to last night." Mystia raised her brow.

"Mm..?" Wriggle mused, cocking one eyebrow.

"What you did with your tongue..." Mystia whispered, rubbing their noses together.

"Mhm..." Wriggle smirked, her face a light pink. "You enjoyed that?"

"Yeah..." Mystia replied, as Wriggle slid her arm around Mystia. "I wanna take a bath..." She mumbled, stretching her arms up. "I feel all sweaty." Wriggle nodded in agreement.

"I'll bathe too." She said.

They got into the bath, sitting in the knee deep water. That was only the shallow end, Mystia noticed. But she couldn't move very much, for she sat comfortably in between Wriggle's knees, leaning against her. She could feel Wriggle's breaths and her heartbeat, and it calmed her.

"It feels so nice..." Mystia whispered, not wanting to disturb the mood.

"Yeah." Wriggle sighed, rubbing Mystia's ears gently.

The silence was long, and the water sat almost perfectly still.

"You can live here, if you want..." The bug suggested.

"That would be nice, but I have my parents and siblings to take care of..." Mystia said.

"I could make sure they're taken good care of." Wriggle said, as Mystia floated in the water.

"How?" The bird asked, standing and moving back to Wriggle.

"They could live on the grounds. Maybe in one of my summer homes?" Wriggle suggested, putting her hand on her face. "I would make sure they had a steady income." She said.

"That's great, I'm actually pretty sure they'd enjoy it." The bird said, smiling.

"I'll get to it, as soon as I'm done relaxing." Wriggle chuckled.

"What do you have to do?" Mystia asked.

"I just need to fill some paperwork out. Nothing much." Wriggle said.

"I could be with you and make things fun." Mystia giggled, leaning into Wriggle, who instinctively wrapped her arms around the bird.

"Sure." Wriggle smiled.

Once the two had gotten out, Wriggle reached to press a holographic panel, and a hatch in the wall opened to a closet.

"You can wear something different than yesterday." Wriggle said, stepping into the closet.

The two wore the same thing, but for Mystia, the shorts looked like pants, and the shirt had to be rolled up a little. Wriggle said it looked cute on her, which made Mystia uncomfortable at first, but then she thought about it and realized that may not be a bad thing.

Wriggle closed the closet, opening another door into an office. "This is where I do official things. I usually have the robots handle things. But this is important."

Mystia followed her inside and shut the door, sitting down and moving two fingers and expanding a holographic form. She grabbed a stylus, scribbling something on a blank screen next to her. Her brow was furrowed in concentration.

Mystia pulled Wriggle's chair out so that she could sit on Wriggle's lap, and Wriggle wrapped one arm around her while signing her name with another.

"There." Wriggle said, as the paper printed from a box.

"Done?" Mystia turned around to push her chest against the bug's.

"Yup." Wriggle smiled, and Mystia put her lips on hers. Wriggle put her hand on a ledge, setting the paper there before getting up, and Mystia wrapped her legs on Wriggle's thighs.

Wriggle and Mystia stopped on the wall, and Mystia felt Wriggle's body pin her down. Then Wriggle pulled Mystia over to the bed, pushing her down. The bird stretched one leg out, before running her foot down the bug's lower back.

"I told you I'd... mm... Make things more fun..." Mystia whispered, in between kisses. Wriggle smirked and pushed their hands together, and Mystia intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah..." Wriggle murmured, planting kisses down Mystia's jawline, stopping at her chin.

-x-x-

"Aahh... Ahhaaa!" Mystia pushed Wriggle's head deeper into her. "Aaaahhaahh..! Yeah..!" She moaned. She breathed heavily as she let Wriggle bring her head up, wiping her chin off with her hand.

She pulled Wriggle into her, kissing her. After the kiss broke, Wriggle stroked Mystia's cheek, smiling at her.

"That was great..." Mystia whispered, as Wriggle got up out of the bed, slipping her shorts on. The two got dressed, and lay together on the bed, watching TV.

"It's really a shame that sitcoms from nineteen-ninety something are still playing." Wriggle said, looking bored.

"Yeah." Mystia agreed, her leg shaking idly.

A panel in the wall beeped obnoxiously, and Wriggle got up, checking the thing. "I have some stuff to fill out, okay?" She looked to Mystia, who nodded.

"Alright. There will always be more sitcoms for us to watch." She giggled and Wriggle smiled.

"True." Wriggle agreed, stepping into her office room, but she didn't shut the door.

 **So. PenguinAzuMarine here, lol. I finished the first chapter of Insect Prince, how did you like it? I'd love a review :D**

 **So I've had Wriggle's sex hidden, because I can't decide what. So I'm leaving this up to readers, lol (y u so lazy, Penguin)**

 **Should Wriggle be a futanari?**

 **Next Chappie, tootalooo~**


	2. Royalty

Mystia listened in to what Wriggle was talking about, but she couldn't hear anything directly. Only smudges of words. She eventually gave up on it and went to lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hmm.." She mumbled.

 _Will my family enjoy living like this? Mom has always talked about how she and Dad had wanted to have a lot of money. But then Dad died, and Mom kind of lost her inspiration. Dusk, ah, my good older brother. He's been doing well, I hope._

She took a deep breath, before realizing that Wriggle had gotten out of her office and was calling in food to her floor.

"Thank you... Soon." She finished, hanging up.

"Can I talk to you, for a little?" Mystia asked.

"Yeah." Wriggle replied, sitting next to her and rubbing her shoulder.

"Are your summer homes close?" Mystia asked, never taking her eyes off of Wriggle's concerned face.

"Yeah." Wriggle said.

"I want you to meet them... You know..?" Mystia said, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Mm. I can meet them. You can take me if you want." Wriggle smiled.

"I'd like that." Mystia replied, smiling back.

-x-x-

Mystia took a deep breath and squeezed Wriggle's hand, making her look over, concerned.

"Mom?" Mystia said, opening the metal door.

"Back here." A voice called.

When Mystia pulled Wriggle with her, and into the room that her mother was knitting in, the woman gasped.

She got up and knelt on one knee, bowing. "Insect Prince." She said.

"You don't have to bow to me like that. I'm here to say hello. You can call me Wriggle, too." Wriggle said, cheerfully. The woman's wings relaxed.

"The Insect Prince!" Another voice cried, and a tan black feathered young man walked forth.

"Dusk!" Mystia cried. The siblings embraced, and Dusk smiled. "When did you get here?" She asked, excitedly.

"Just a few minutes ago!" His voice was rough and scratchy, like a bird's.

"That's great!" Mystia replied.

She looked at Wriggle, smiling.

"Oh. Um... I have fallen in love with your daughter, m'am. We would like to know if you and your family would be interested in living in one of my summer homes. Your pick, of course." Wriggle bowed.

"That would be great, Etude!" Dusk said, putting his hands on his hips.

Etude thought. "Well, we could very well give it a try. If it means that Mystia is able to live with the man that she is in love with, and he, her, then I couldn't possibly say no." She stood up.

"But do you want to?" Mystia asked.

"Yes." Etude answered, making Dusk clap his hands in glee.

"But first." Etude said. "The dormant egg, which would've hatched with you, Mystia, hatched last night. She's adorable." Etude walked out of the room only to walk in holding a baby.

Mystia gasped. "She's beautiful." Wriggle looked too, and smiled at the fuzzy feathers that were the tiny ears and wings of the bird girl. The baby cooed and her eyes opened, revealing yellow-brown eyes.

"Crow." Etude smiled. "She looks so much like your father." She added.

"She's gorgeous." Wriggle smiled. "If I may say."

"Thank you." Etude replied.

Mystia took Wriggle's hand in her own, smiling at her. "I am in love with the Insect Prince." Mystia said. "And he is in love with me." She blushed, and so did Wriggle. "It was my idea to invite you to live in one of his homes. He agreed." Mystia smiled, glancing sideways at Wriggle.

"Yeah." Wriggle said.

"Can we choose now?" Dusk asked, clapping his hands.

"Yes." Wriggle laughed, pulling out a cube from her pocket. The cube opened up into a tablet, which showed pictures of homes.

"They're beautiful." Etude said, after putting the baby down into the nest like bed.

-x-x-

"Thank you for letting my family stay here." Mystia said, looking at Wriggle across the table.

"Yeah, no problem." Wriggle said, sheepishly. She was a little embarrassed.

"How did you end up falling in love with me?" Mystia asked.

"It just happened." Wriggle said, as the two stood up to go back to Wriggle's room.

"Hmm." Mystia replied, once they had gotten upstairs.

"I saw you at a mask ball. You looked so good." Wriggle said, pausing. "But you also looked nervous." She smiled, stroking Mystia's ears. "We danced. After the ball, we talked face to face." She paused. "And that's just the first time I met you." Wriggle smirked. "I guess things just happened from there, because all I can remember was the first time I kissed you." She kissed Mystia, quickly. "We were in the back of the garden, in a secret area I'd found." She looked up.

"We made love in the tall grass, that was only the beginning..." Mystia touched Wriggle's lips with her pointer finger.

"I remember how your back arched, and we had to be a little quiet, so you put your hand over your mouth, but I could still hear your voice." Wriggle said. Mystia was being pushed into a laying position, under Wriggle. "Your wings created a beautiful breeze in the grass around us, as they flapped in ecstasy." Wriggle felt Mystia's hands drifting down her body.

"I want to do it again..." Mystia whispered.

Wriggle kissed her, a kiss so powerful that it sent chills down Mystia's spine.

"I can make you scream, if you want..." Wriggle whispered, making Mystia's breath hitch in her throat.

"Yes." Mystia replied with that one word.

-x-x-

"Ahahhhhgh..!" Mystia cried. "Aaaahhhhhhh!" Wriggle was right; she knew Mystia's good spots. Mystia's wings flapped uncontrollably, sometimes twitching. "I love you..! Wriggle!" Mystia cried as she tilted her head back.

Wriggle just continued her tongue movements on Mystia's core, drawing out more pleasure filled noises from the sparrow. Mystia's screeches grew higher in pitch, and Wriggle knew something was coming. Wriggle saw as Mystia started to squirt; Wriggle moved her mouth over Mystia's opening, and sucked up all of the release eagerly.

She lifted her head and smiled at Mystia, who looked at her, a glazed look in her eyes. "I love you." Mystia whispered, and Wriggle kissed her, gently.

"I love you too." Wriggle replied.

"I wanna repay you for all you've done for me." Mystia said, turning to two over so that she was on top.

-x-x-

"Oh! Ohhh my gooodd..!" Wriggle groaned, sitting up and pushing Mystia's head into her. "Aaahhaaaahhh! Mystyyyy!" She leaned in and her face almost touched the base of Mystia's wings.

Mystia felt Wriggle's whole body shake as she came.

"Mystia. That felt amazing..." Wriggle cried, as Mystia lay on top of her, their nude bodies creating warmth and comfort.

"I did what you do to me..." Mystia huffed, kissing Wriggle's nose and then locking their lips.

"Mm... I didn't know I was that good." Wriggle said, as the two lay side by side in the sheets, facing each other. Mystia just giggled quietly in response. "Do you think that we should try... toys?" Wriggle asked, turning red.

"... Sure... sometime..." Mystia flushed.

"Please lay with me..." Wriggle murmured. Mystia kissed her, and both sets of hands roamed the opposite's bodies.

-x-x-

It was the next day.

"Prince! Prince!" A guard came rushing into the courtyard where Mystia and Wriggle sat.

"What is it, Colonel?" Wriggle said, as the soldier saluted. She saluted back.

"There's been a murder!" The soldier barked.


End file.
